Namikaze Bro and Sis
by 1SonicLover
Summary: My OC is adopted by the Namikaze clan. After Naruto's team passes she has to train him. and the Kyuubi is not evil. A stronger demon with 12 tails has arrived. My OCx Itachi T for now


im falling in an endless pit. how far. how long. will i fall or is life coming to an end? i ask question to myself for im scared. of what? of who? i do not know. love, and happyness i do not feel. i pretend im happy when i want to cry. of what? of who? how should i know for i feel betraied.

Me: wow i randomly typed that. anyways. My first Naruto fanfiction with a few made-up characters. Oh some few pointers ok?

1. Kyuubi is my OC best friend

2. Kyuubi is an Uchiha and girl

3. My demon is 12 tails

4. Kyuubi is a goddess NOT demon

5. Names will be anouced later in the story

6. Special Kekkei Genkai's

7. Harems

8. Super awsome powerful Naruto

9. Naruto became Anbu at 5

(last but not least) 10. Oto is already there

Me: Now Lets begin along ways before the kyuubi attack. i don't know how far back but whatever. Begin!!!

October 15th

In the village hidden in the sound everyone was celebrating the defeat of the Jûni or twelve tailed beast of hell. One lone girl in the green grass of the park lay unconscious in the light of the moon with two oto nin. "Better take her to the council to see what happens." oto nin #1 said. "Agreed" #2 said as they shushined (idk how to spell) away.

The council were mumbling to themselves about what to do. "Lets kill the beast!" one of the civilian council shouted out with a few others shouting out agreements. "silence!" The Hokage shouted, then spoke again when all was silent "now, i say we give her to the hidden Leaf village to take care of so we can respect the last hokages last wishes but not have to deal with it." the council talked amonged themselves and agreed to send it to Konoha. The next day they placed the girl in a box with holes sent her with two scrolls to Konoha. When the box with scrolls made it to the third hokage he read the scroll without the seal on it it said:

_Dear Hokage of Konoha,_

_We send to you the jailer of Jûni the twelve tailed wolf demon who killed many of our men. We come to believe that the only way to protect her was to send her some where and tokeep her safe from enemy ninja we put here in the box you have recived._

_ Good luck,_

_ Council of Oto_

The third quickly opened the box and there she was, in a black and purple battle kimono a five year old girl with jet black hair. When she opened her eyes there was a stunning purple so ful of sorrow and inocence. "you can get rid of the scroll with the seal." she said in an angelic voice. "Well then we might as well get you a place to stay." the third lead me to a mansion with many people and then the third told the Namikaze clan that i would be joinning them. And so my trainning began.

Time skip to the kyuubi attack

"Farther!" i called my adopted farther. "Twilight what is wrong with kyuubi?" the fourth asked. "She is being controlled by a powerful genjustu." i replied "i see so my time has finaly come." he stared down and his son then continued "Twilight will you do something for me?" he asked "anything farther." i replied looking down. "when i am gone i want you to watch Naruto from the shadows and when you get found out teach him both mine and his mothers justu, clan justus, his bloodline, and if you want give his your bloodline and most importantly teach him how to use Kyuubi's chakra." "i will on my life and as an older sister." With that he left while i cried an Anbu leader, the leggndary Black and Blue Wolf. i watched as Kyuubi was sealed and the fourth took his last breathe(Sp?).

in the council room

"We should kill it before it kills us!" one of the civilan council shouted with many agreements. "No we could turn him into a weapon!" a man named Danzo shouted with more agreements. i swear if they do that i'll kill the old war hawk. "No! he will be treated like any other child and the kyuubi will be an SS-rank secret. Whoever tries to kill or hurt him will be executed." the hokage knew they would still hurt him but would try.

Time skip to the bell test were he passes them

"You....pass." Kakashi eye smiled "What!?!?" the three new genin where surprised. "and you hiding in the tree come out." Kakashi ordered. "Oh no. its a perverted ninja who is always or mostly always two to three hours late. Run for life." i said sarcastically but true at the same time which made the genin laugh. "i'm serious here." he said then an Anbu jumped out of the trees and said "there happy. But maybe i should thank you for letting me be found now i can take one of your students and teach him so much he could kill a whole village but that would be his decision." Sasuke smirked at this and thought _"enough i need to know to kill him."_ "ok then lets go." he said with his smirk still on his face then i burst out laughing "haha.. oh god.. Haha.. you thought i was talking about an Uchiha. Thats great. Besides Kaka here is going to train from orders. Now lets go Bro." i said when no one moved i looked and saw everyone frozen in shock. i sighed and went over to Naruto and said while waving my hand in front of him "Brother are you ok? Maybe i shouldn't had follow dads wishes except the training you part." then everyone got out of shock but i got bored so i grabbed Naruto and dragged him to my house which is the Namikaze clan house. The neighbors are the Hyuga's and has a training room that will come in handy.

"So Bro can i get rid of one of your seals?" when there was no reply i shrugged and removed the seal of hiding his knowledge. "So your my sister." Naruto was confused then ask "how are you my sis and who were my parents." i was shocked but recovered quickly. "i was adopted by you parents and how should i tell you who your parents were without making you faint.....well anyways our mother was Kushina Uzumaki and our farther was.... Minato Namikaze." unlike i expected Naruto jumped up and said "the Fourth Hokage! The Yondaime! Konoha's 'Yellow Flash' was my Farther!" "Hey what i told you is a secret so i have to give you a mask like the one you have on to keep that secret. So come where we're going we have to be unconscious." i replied to Naruto.

"But first some new clothes and drop the idiot mask." i said when i took off my wolf mask.

To be continued..

Me: yes im evil and timed skipped a lot but what ever.

Naruto: c ya later


End file.
